memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed K't'inga class starships
The following is a list of Unnamed Klingon starships of the . By commander * K'Nera's battle cruiser * By encounter Attack on V'ger In the late 23rd century, these battle cruisers were in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet. Two ships of this class were part of a three-ship patrol formation led by their sister ship in the mid-2270s. While on patrol, they intercepted the V'ger cloud as it traversed Klingon space. The Amar fired three photon torpedoes at the cloud to no effect. After determining their weapons had no effect on the cloud, they attempted to perform evasive maneuvers and were subsequently destroyed by plasma energy bolts fired from the cloud. ( ) Qualor II hulk This battle cruiser hulk was stored at the Qualor II Surplus Depot Z15 during the 2360s. ( ) General Martok's task force These warships were among the task force consisting of "hundreds of ships" that General brought to Deep Space 9 in early 2372. Upon arriving, crewmembers of these ships were granted shore leave aboard the station. As time passed, they began conducting random searches of vessels that traveled through Bajoran space. Following the incident between the and the over the unwarranted inspection of the , these ships moved out into unclaimed space, while numerous other remained stationed around Deep Space 9. When it eventually became clear to the Klingons that the Federation had no desire to support their proposed invasion of Cardassia, the task force cloaked and withdrew on a coarse directly for the Cardassian Empire. Later, upon returning to Deep Space 9, several of these battle cruisers lead the first wave during the first Battle of Deep Space 9. Several of these ships were destroyed. ( ) File:Vorcha fleet, battle ds9.jpg| File:K't'ingas attack DS9.jpg| File:K't'inga destroyed by Deep Space 9.jpg| Convoy 6 cruiser This "old battle cruiser" attacked Cardassian Convoy 6, which was being escorted by the . According to Miles O'Brien, during Worf's extradition trial, "There were two Klingon ships. A Bird-of-Prey and an old battle cruiser. One would engage us while the other went after the convoy, then they'd switch, the first ship going after the Cardassians while the second ship came after us [the ''Defiant]." During the battle, Worf also observed that "''The cruiser is taking us too far away from the convoy," ordering his crew to "Try to keep our portside to the Klingons." ( ) Borg engagement While undergoing a neural link with the Borg Cooperative, 's first officer Chakotay became aware of at least one, otherwise unspecified, pitched battle the Empire fought against a Borg cube of the same type that engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, and in which at least two battle cruisers were involved. Like their Starfleet counterparts, the Klingon squadron fared little better, suffering substantial losses. ( ) , newly edited in post-production.|These may have been the "warships" Admiral J.P. Hanson mentioned in that "the Klingons are sending."}} Gowron's fleet On stardate 50564.2 at least six battle cruisers were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians' declaration of joining the Dominion. At least three more arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) Second Fleet Numerous battle cruisers were incorporated into the Federation-Klingon Alliance's Second Fleet in late-2373. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) At least one battle cruiser was later among the remnants of the Second Fleet, which had retreated from the Dominion, six months after the outbreak of the Dominion War. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka At least two battle cruisers participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka in 2375. They were presumably destroyed by the Breen. ( ) Stationed at DS9 At least five battle cruisers were stationed near Deep Space 9 around the time of Gowron's arrival at the station in late-2375. ( ) Battle of Cardassia At least two battle cruisers fought at the Invasion of Cardassia. Following the battle, they waited with Federation, Romulan, Klingon and Cardassian ships to launch an offensive against the Dominion forces on and in orbit of Cardassia Prime. ( ) .}} Category:Unnamed Klingon starships